Caught In Conversation
by Super Chino
Summary: Humor. Words have a way of tangling people up and getting them to reveal things they would have never dreamed of sharing. Watch while the Newpsies trap Kirsten in a conversation about her two sons.


**Caught in Conversation**

**(One Shot)**

Even though Kirsten considered many of the Newpsies her friends, there were still times that were overwhelming. She was thankful that today's gathering was in her own home, she could disappear into the kitchen or out onto the patio for a quick break from the constant gossiping and slandering and accusing that these events eventually became before they ended. It was almost like the night wasn't over until they'd ragged out half the town.

She did her best to stay clear of the conversations, careful not to pass judgment on anyone. In this town, what goes around comes around, and usually with a vengeance. But on the other hand, it could be rather entertaining listening to some of the stories. Who needed soap operas with friends like this?

Stepping back into her living room with a new tray of appetizers for her three remaining guests, Kirsten took her seat in the living room and quickly learned the conversation regarding any upcoming events was over and the Newpsies were now discussing the sexuality of Newport's teenagers.

"I heard that Rory Hallis was caught in the coat room on Casino night!" Julie shared.

"Rory? I thought she was a nice girl," Taryn answered.

"Rory? Oh where have you been? This is not the first time the girl's been caught in the act."

"I know my son is active," Maureen commented. "He's moody like a girl when he's not getting any."

Kirsten and the other Newpsies laughed at the comment.

"My daughter doesn't say anything to me," Julie added. "Maybe it's best that way, I'm not sure I want to know. Luke was always a perfect gentlemen, at least in front of me and Ryan, well, Ryan is…Ryan."

"Oh come off of it Julie," Taryn interrupted. "Luke has taken half of Harbor to bed. I'm betting that's who your daughter lost her virtues to."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm just saying…Luke had a reputation with the girls. I don't know about Marissa but…he's got quite a few notches in his bedpost."

"What about Seth? Kirsten? Is you son romancing the ladies?" Maureen asked, point blank, causing Kirsten to choke on her drink.

"Seth…um…I…I'm not sure." She thought she did a damn good job of avoiding the question and had no intention of enlightening anyone any further.

"Seriously, you don't know if he's done the deed or not? When Michael did it for the first time, he told the entire world! I was worried I'd see a newsflash on CNN!" Taryn explained.

"I'm sure that's a big moment in every boy's life but, Seth is just…he's very private. I can't picture him sharing that sort of news and, likewise, that's a rather intimate thing. Some things aren't meant to be shared."

"You're saying you don't want to know what your child is doing?" Julie asked sarcastically.

"I'm saying…he turns eighteen in another a year. He's going to be a grown man. He's old enough to make certain…decisions…and old enough to have to deal with any…repercussions of those decisions. Let's not forget the fact that I can't necessarily stop him any more."

"I guess you have a point," Taryn agreed. "Do you think he's done anything? I mean, as a Mom, we know things just by the way they act. What do you think?"

"I don't think so. If he has, he's doing a good job of hiding it," Kirsten answered. She could feel her face flushing from embarrassment and she quickly downed the remainder of her drink.

"And what about Ryan?" Taryn asked, not letting Kirsten off the hook.

"Ryan? Um…I don't think it's appropriate to talk about Ryan, not about this."

"Come on Kirsten, there's nothing to worry about. He's your son now right? What you do for one you have to for the other, everything equal. We've talked about Seth, it's only fair that we talk about Ryan."

"I know it's just that…"

"Let me show you how easy it is…how many of us think that Ryan is not…a virgin?" Every Newpsie in the room raises their hands. "See? He may be a little ball of trouble, but he's also a handsome little devil. We all know he's getting some action, so give us the scoop."

"I'm…I'm really not…comfortable talking about something so…personal…where Ryan is concerned."

"Kirsten, come on now," Julie pressured. "I can tell by the way your cocking your eyebrows, no pun intended of course, that you know something…did you catch him in the act?" Julie asked, her eyes sparking in delight at the possibilities.

"I…I…I really don't want to discuss this. All I'm going to say is…you're right. Ryan has had…some…experience…with girls." Kirsten's mouth was suddenly dry and she wished it were time for everyone to go home. She was the quiet one, the one that just sat and listened. She didn't want to be in the middle of all of this.

"Some…experience? He's from Chino right?" Maureen pushed.

Clearing her throat, "Okay…he's had…quite a bit of experience. Is anyone else warm? I'm just going to open the doors here." Rising to open the French doors, Kirsten stood in the path of the ocean's incoming breeze hoping the Newpsies would see this was uncomfortable for her but no such luck.

"I wonder if he's done anyone in Newport," Taryn pondered honestly.

"What a minute, what about when he dated Marissa? Kirsten!" Julie panicked suddenly.

"Julie, I really don't think he did anything with Marissa."

"Why not? Does she meet up to his standards?" Julie scoffed, upset that her daughter wouldn't be good enough in the bedroom for someone like Ryan.

"No, no, nothing like that. Julie, Marissa was…Ryan's first true love. I really believe that. He loved her. He treated her differently because of that. His relationships in Chino…they weren't about love, they were about sex." Realizing just how far she'd crossed the line, "I think I need another drink. Excuse me."

Once she was alone in the sanctity of her own kitchen, Kirsten put her glass down and let her forehead smack against the countertop. So disgusted she was with herself for letting the Newpsies corner her like that. She was sick to her stomach over having, so easily, revealed some of Ryan's more intimate information. Even with the sound of approaching footsteps, Kirsten didn't move.

Before Ryan could even speak, he frowned at Kirsten's humped over shape, wondering what had happened. A brief scan of the kitchen turned up no obvious clues.

"So I guess now would be a bad time to ask for the keys to the Rover?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Oh Ryan, get me out of here! Anything, I'll drive you anywhere, I'll run any chore, hell I'll even take you to buy a new jock strap just get me out of here!"

Widening his eyes, a concerned look took over Ryan. "You want to go with me…to buy a jock strap?"

"No, no honey. Of course not. I just meant that I really, really want to be done with the Newpsies. They're driving me mad."

"Thank God."

"Ryan, I did I terrible thing," she admitted.

"What?"

"The Newpsies, you know how they are. They just needle you and needle you and needle you until you explode! And by the time that's happened, you've already told them what they wanted to know."

"What happened?"

Lifting her head off the counter, Ryan did his best to ignore the large red mark on her forehead. "I told them…I told them you've had sex." Her right hand nervously scratched at her neck and her face contorted with the humiliation of her actions.

"That's it?" Ryan asked, seemingly unaffected by the news.

"That's plenty! What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Kirsten, everybody knows that," he explained matter-of-factly.

"You're not upset with me?"

"No, come on. My virginity, or lack of it, is probably the worse kept secret in Newport. We can blame Seth for most of that though. He sees it as some sort of monumental milestone."

Hugging Ryan, "I am so glad you aren't upset. You know me, it's not like me to share something that's so personal."

Letting go, "Kirsten, it's okay. I mean, there's no point in treating it like it's something sacred. I said goodbye to my virtues a long time ago." Off Kirsten's look, "Don't give me that look. That's how it's done in Chino."

Sharing smiles and a laugh, Kirsten relaxed a bit.

"So, is it okay if I take the Rover? I need to get stuff for soccer."

"Oh my God, I was kidding earlier…do you really need…protection?"

Laughing, "Ah, no. I've got mine from last season but my cleats are pretty trashed. I was going to go price some new ones."

"Let me give you some money. If you find ones you like, pick them up. Your practices start next week, you don't have much time."

Ryan nodded, "Okay."

"And, seriously, if you need…"

"Kirsten, don't talk about my…anymore. You're starting to creep me out."

"Right. Sorry. Follow me, everything is in my purse."

Entering the living room, the Newpsies stopped chattering.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Julie mocked in her best bedroom voice.

Attempting to ignore her, Ryan stuck close to Kirsten as she sat down in the living room and rifled through her purse, searching for cash and car keys.

She hoped to get Ryan out of the house before the Newpsies started on him.

"So, Ryan," Taryn started. "What do you think about the girls in Newport?"

Damn. Too late.

Evil smiles spread across the Newpsies as they waited anxiously for his answer, knowing it would lead to more delicious gossip.

"They're okay."

"Just okay?" Julie asked, disappointed. "There isn't anyone you favor in Newport?"

"Strange question coming from you," Ryan admitted. "Don't you have something better to talk about?"

Locating her keys she shoved them into Ryan's hand, "Half way there Ryan, hang in there." Returning her attention back to her purse, she scoured deeper for her wallet.

"No, actually we don't."

"Oh Julie, don't play games with him. Just get to the point. Ryan, honey, did you do Rory in the coat room?"

Kirsten squawked at the question as her purse tumbled down to the floor, it's contents pouring out and fanning across the floor. "Don't you ask him that!"

The Newpsies shrugged, clearly not understanding what the big deal was.

Bending down, Ryan helped Kirsten pick up her belongings as quickly as possible. "Don't let them get to you. They don't know who they're messing with," Ryan whispered to Kirsten.

Standing up, Ryan waited patiently while Kirsten attempted to regain her composure and complete the task of finding money for his errand. The Newpsies however, picked up right where they left off.

"So you're really not going to tell us?" one of the ladies pressured.

"Tell you what?" Ryan answered coyly.

"The coat room! You! Rory! We know it was you!"

Dropping her purse a second time, "Got it Ryan! Here you go!" Kirsten shouted, shoving folded bills into the palm of Ryan's hand.

"Oh Kirsten, leave it to you to put the kibosh on some good gossip!" Julie scolded.

Ryan eyed Kirsten who was pale and sweaty with humiliation. He never understood what she saw in these women, none of them were in her league. Kirsten felt her heart flutter when she noticed a look from Ryan. She shook her head at him but it was too late. He was off and running.

"For the record, I wouldn't touch Rory," he offered nonchalantly, teasing the women.

"You want us to believe you and Rory didn't hook up in the coat room?" Taryn forced.

"Oh, I've been in the coat room…just not with Rory." Ryan gave Julie a penetrating look that made her regret pressing this topic.

"You did my daughter in the coatroom!" Julie replied in disbelief.

"I didn't say I did anything indecent in the coatroom, I just said I've been in there," Ryan corrected. "On the other hand, I know some people have done plenty in the coatroom…isn't that right Taryn?"

Gargling her drink from the gasp that ensued, Taryn stared wide-eyed at Ryan, now panicked about what he knew and more importantly what else he was going to say. It was only a matter of seconds before it dawned on her that the rest of the room was staring at her as well, wanting more details.

Matter of fact, the entire room had pretty much gone stiff with tension. By the body language presented, it seemed most of the Newpsies did, in fact, have some sort of carnal knowledge in the coatroom.

"You know, I'd love to continue this chat, but I'm sure you ladies will understand that I've got these errands to run and…"

Ryan was interrupted by a chorus of 'Oh absolutely' and 'We understand' and 'It is getting a bit late and all." Smirking he gave Kirsten one more glance only to find her sitting in her seat stifling a laugh with tears in her eyes.

"I'll walk you out Ryan," she managed to get out without bursting into laughter.

At the door, Kirsten followed Ryan outside. Her smile returned in an instant when whispering started behind her as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Ryan, you really threw them for a loop in there."

Sighing, "I told you, they didn't realize who they were messing with."

"I think Taryn is in there having a heart attack."

"Only because what I said is true."

After a beat, "Really? You saw her?"

"Oh yeah. Marissa and I went in the coatroom to get our coats, for no other reason than we were leaving, and she sort of fell out of the coats…with Mr. Fisher."

Gasping, "With Greg Fisher?"

"Oh yeah. Ask her if he ever found his coat from Casino night. I promise she'll turn green on the spot," Ryan revealed. "I also promise they'll never trap you like that again, especially when it comes to me."

"This is too good to leave alone!"

"Kirsten…don't become one of them," Ryan warned.

"Oh just this once, I have to…it's my house!" she answered in a spirited tone.

"What happened to the nice Mom that used to live here?"

"She got Chino-cized! I promise I'll have her back in an hour! Besides, this is what they get for asking personal things about my family!"

Ryan watched the door close behind Kirsten and a devilish grin formed on his mouth. It was refreshing to dish it back to the Newpsies. That was a group that had payback a long time coming.

Relieved to be out of Newpsies hell, Ryan threw himself into the Rover, turned the radio up loud and pulled away. This conversation was over.

(FIN)


End file.
